


Fixed Damages(ShizuoXAbused!Reader)

by LoverofAnime11



Series: XAbused!Reader [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Inspired by MinniBellSnow, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Once again, inspired by the great MinniBellSnow!





	1. Fixed Damages-Part 1

You were walking down the sidewalk in Ikebukuro, pulling your coat closer to you.

You had managed to drug him when you gave him a beer, so you could escape.

It was a bad idea with your wounds, and he would find you again anyways.

You were going to have to find a place to stay until you could leave this dreadful city and get away from him.

You've walked a long way, seeing as you and him lived in the suburban area further out and away from the city.

People seemed to notice you were in pain and were careful not to bump into you, but were not kind enough to help you.

You had to get to a pharmacy first, though, and you only had so much money for one bottle of disinfectant, not nearly enough to keep your wounds from getting infected.

You found yourself faltering, shaking softly as some of your wounds re-opened from the bad attending.

Your vision blurred and you heard some voices.

"Is she okay?", it sounded like a man.

"She might be hurt.", a Russian woman spoke with hardly no emotion.

"I'll check on her. Hey, are you okay?", another man's voice asked, much deeper than the first man's.

You heard him approach, and you began to sway like you were drunk, stumbling with heavy breath.

Then the world went black as you lost consciousness, the last thing you felt was someone catching you before you hit the ground.

\--------

You woke up in an unfamiliar room and fear clouded your mind.

Your wounds felt much better, but they still ached.

Were you in a hospital?

A PDA entered your line of vision and you decided to read it.

'Are you okay?', it said.

"W-Where am I?", you groaned, lightly gasping as a brunette man with glasses dressed in a lab coat appeared in front of you.

"Hey, I'm Shinra, and this is my home, I'm a doctor who fixed your wounds. Do you have a name?", he asked calmly.

A woman dressed in black and wearing a cat-shaped helmet shook her head.

She was holding the PDA.

"I-I'm (Y/N).", you whispered.

You looked around the room, seeing three other people.

A brown-haired man with dreadlocks and glasses was looking at you curiously, an eyebrow raised.

A blonde woman with pale eyes stared at you, blinking slowly.

But the third person sorta scared you.

He was tall with blonde hair, wearing a bartender outfit and blue sunglasses.

He seemed to be concerned, his eyebrows creased with worry.

You've heard of this man and saw him on TV whenever he went on a rampage.

This was Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

You softly whimpered, looking away.

"Hey, do you mind telling us what happened? You had a lot of cuts and bruises, most of them were almost infected! I even found what looked like beer bottle shards in your arms and in your right cheek.", Shinra stated, causing you to look away.

You didn't say anything.

The PDA was in your face again.

'Were you abused?'

You gawked at the screen, looking up at the helmeted woman.

You've seen her on TV before, too, she was the Black Rider.

"H-How did you-", you started, but Shinra cut you off after the woman rapidly typed something and showed it to him.

"Celty tells me you might have been abused. Is she saying the truth?", Shinra asked, and the room became tense.

You look at the group from the corner of your eyes.

The man with the dreadlocks had some sweat drops on his face with wide eyes.

The woman still looked like she didn't care.

Shizuo looked like he would murder somebody.

You only nodded, before hiding your face behind your hair.

A growl came from Shizuo, and you tensed up with a loud whimper.

"Shizuo, don't do that! If she was abused, any sign of aggression made will scare her!", the man with dreadlocks tried to calm the blonde down.

"Shit! Tom, tell her I'm sorry!", Shizuo seemed to panic.

"I think she knows you're sorry, you just said it.", Tom, you guessed, said, probably rolling his eyes.

"If she was abused, then she can't go back there.", Shinra said, but this time, it was you who panicked.

"I-If I don't go back, I-I'll be in trouble! H-He's probably awake right now, l-looking for me! And he has a friend who-", you started, but you were once again interrupted.

"She can stay with me.", Shizuo said, already calmed down.

"WHAT?!", was everyone's response, even the blonde Russian woman.

"I-I can't!", you tried to interject, but no one listened.

"What? She can stay with me. That way, if the punk who hurt her comes after her, he'll piss himself and run away. But that's only if I don't get my hands on him.", Shizuo said again without any hesitation.

"But-", the blonde tried to speak.

"Actually, Vorona, that would be a great idea.", Tom cut her off.

"So, (Y/N), do you want to stay with Shizuo for a little bit?", Shinra asked you, then everyone looked at you.

"I-I guess.", you sighed, knowing you probably didn't really have a choice.

You didn't have to get attached to him, right? 


	2. Fixed Damages-Part 2

You've been living with Shizuo for awhile now.

He was almost nothing like what they showed on TV, but it was a different story whenever he was angry.

He was actually very sweet, but he wouldn't let you do anything productive for you while you were staying with him.

Shizuo did everything, instead, and it was a kinda nice change.

"Hey, (Y/N), I'm going for a walk. Wanna come?", Shizuo asked one day as he put his sunglasses on.

"Sure!", you were certainly more cheerful than before.

Awhile later, you and Shizuo were sitting on a bench in the park, with him smoking a cigarette.

"Your wounds look a lot better.", Shizuo randomly said.

"Yeah, most of them are gone.", you chuckled, looking up at the blue sky.

"(N/N)-chan, is that you?", a familiar voice asked, sending chills down your spine while Shizuo grew pissed off.

"Izaya.", Shizuo snarled, standing up with his eyes narrowed.

"Shizuo, it's okay.", you said, approaching the info broker.

"But...", Shizuo started, but he sighed and sat down, not wanting to scare you by going off on someone you clearly knew, no matter how annoyed he was.

"Where have you been? He's been calling me, asking where you were.", Izaya commented, his copper eyes searching the healing bruises on your face.

"D-Don't tell him you saw me!", you cried out, which made Shizuo leap to his feet.

"You know the punk who hurt her?!", Shizuo roared out, but he grew confused at Izaya's eyes widened.

"He abused you? I had a feeling, but I didn't know it was true.", Izaya tried to approach, but Shizuo got in front of him.

"You tell that bastard, that if he does anything like this to anybody else, I'll fucking murder him.", Shizuo growled, turning around to face you before lightly pushing you in the direction of Shinra's apartment.

"Shizuo?", you asked in confusion.

"Let's go.", Shizuo huffed, "Before I attack this goddamn flea."

You decided to move, Shizuo walking behind you.

Izaya knew he had to keep your location a secret, or else he'd lose his only real friend.

\--------

"So Izaya knows your boyfriend?", Tom asked from where he sat on Shinra's couch.

He and Vorona here per Shizuo's request, so he could talk to all of them at once.

"Y-Yeah. They're kinda like business partners. But I-Izaya's always been nice to me, and my boyfriend didn't like it. He started to beat me even more after Izaya visited any day.", you said, unaware of Shizuo clenching his hands into fists.

"Shizuo-senpai, you will break something if not calm down.", Vorona said, causing everyone's attention to go on him.

He slowly unclenched his fists, letting out something mixed between a sigh and a growl.

"Sorry.", Shizuo mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets.

You placed hand on his upper arm.

"It's okay.", you said softly.

You turned your attention back to the others as they started to ask questions again.

You missed the pink tint on Shizuo's face.

\--------

Shizuo walked behind you as the two of you walked home.

You noticed he was being very quiet.

"Is something wrong, Shizuo?", you asked, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Just thinking.", was all Shizuo replied with.

You knew he was lying.

You stopped walking and turned to face him, making him stop as well.

You placed a hand on his chest, which caused him to look at your hand then at your face.

"Please tell me what's wrong.", you said softly.

Shizuo looked down, sighed, then placed one of his hands on your hand, using his other hand to bring you closer to him, causing you to blush.

"(Y/N)...", he breathed out, removing your hand from his chest before leaning down.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and stood on your tippy toes.

"Shizuo...", you replied back, closing your eyes slowly as he closed his.

Your lips were almost touching...

"Hey, Shizuo, you forgot your sunglasses!", Tom called out, causing the two of you to separate as he approached, Vorona behind him.

"Thanks.", Shizuo said, taking them from Tom before putting them on his face where they belonged.

His face was burning and he was pretty sure yours was, too.

Looks like he had to wait... 


	3. Fixed Damages-Part 3 Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Language

A few days have passed and you were still thinking about how you almost kissed Shizuo.

'That was so close.', you thought, sighing a bit sadly.

You promised yourself not to get attached, yet there you were, almost kissing him.

Still, you blushed, because how could you not fall for Shizuo?

Once you get pass his anger issues and his strength, Shizuo was a sweetheart with a child-like obsession with sweets and milk.

"Hey, I'm going with Tom and Vorona on a job. Do you wanna come with me?", Shizuo asked as he poked his head into your room.

It was originally a guest room, but Shizuo re-arranged it so you could have a place to sleep.

"Um, yeah.", you said, shutting the door behind you as you left your room.

\--------

You went with Shizuo and his two friends to different houses, all to collect debt.

Most of them tried to flirt with you to get out of their debt, but Shizuo usually sent them through the wall.

Vorona would hit any guys that would too close to you, claiming that if she didn't help a new friend, she would be disgraced.

Never in a million years did you think Vorona would consider you a friend.

This next job to you to a sleazy-looking hotel in the gigantic city of Ikebukuro.

The four of you approached the opening of the building when Shizuo stopped you.

"I want you to stay out here. I'll be able to see you from the windows.", Shizuo said, smiling when you nodded.

He ruffled your hair before heading inside.

You stood outside, before hearing a familiar voice that caused you to freeze.

"So this is where you've run off to, bitch.", it growled, causing you to slowly turn to face the man.

"T-Tyler.", you whimpered, backing away from the building.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you?!", Tyler shouted, causing you to flinch.

"W-Well...", you tried to say.

"Did I say you could speak?!", Tyler ordered, coming closer, raising his fist to hit you.

You clenched your eyes shut.

You heard a window break and something land before Tyler shouted in fear and pain.

You opened your eyes, only to see Shizuo in front of you, teeth bared in anger.

"Tom and Vorona are waiting for you, get inside.", Shizuo said in a chilling voice, which snapped you out of your daze before you ran inside the hotel.

"I should have known that fucking tramp couldn't keep her fucking legs shut. So, did she tell you some sappy story and suck you off to keep from getting into debt? Or did she just decide to spread her legs open to you?", Tyler chuckled, before meeting a fist in his face, sending him into a neighboring building.

"Don't talk about her like that, you douchebag.", Shizuo snarled, stalking towards the struggling man threateningly.

"I-I won't go down without a fight. She's mine, I marked her to prove it.", Tyler said with a smirk before being picked up and thrown into the hotel's wall.

"What kind of man hurts a wonderful woman?!", Shizuo yelled, kicking Tyler in the face.

Despite all of this, Tyler stood up, spitting blood out.

"You know what? Keep her. All she's good for is fucking anyway.", Tyler wheezed, trying to limp away.

Shizuo snarled, grabbed a sign and ripping it out of the ground.

"RUNNING AWAY IS FOR PUSSIES!", Shizuo roared, making Tyler turn around before screaming as the sign hit him away like a baseball, the afore mentioned sign following afterwards.

Shizuo turned around with a snort, being surprised as you hugged his torso tightly.

"Thank you, Shizuo!", you cried out, slamming your lips onto his.

Shizuo's eyes widened, before he closed them and kissed back.

Tom and Vorona watched, feeling slightly proud that their friend found someone to love.

\--------

"So, how far did you jump from a window?", you asked Shizuo as you entered the apartment.

"I didn't jump out the window. A random person threw something out. I didn't even get the stairs before hearing that dumbass's voice.", Shizuo replied as he shut the door behind him.

You made a 'huh' sound and turned to face him, only to be silenced by his lips on yours.

Shizuo moved your bodies to his bedroom, laying you down on the bed softly.

"I think you can pay me back this way.", Shizuo chuckled with a smirk, kissing your neck, making you moan softly.

"Oh, Shizuo~!" 


	4. Fixed Damages-Extra Special

You were laying in bed with Shizuo on the other side of you when your husband was cannonballed, waking the two of you.

"Mommy, Daddy, Wake up!", your 3 year old son, Matthieu, cheered happily as he then began to shake you and Shizuo.

"Matthieu, let Mommy and Daddy sleep.", Shizuo groaned, try to burrow into the bed.

"But Uncle Kasuka's supposed to come and visit today!", Matthieu reminded his parents.

"I'm up.", Shizuo said as he quickly sat up, getting out of bed.

"But what about Mommy?", Matthieu asked, perking up as you slowly slid out of bed.

"(Y/N), you need to sleep to take it easy on the baby.", Shizuo said after re-entering the room, buttoning his bartender vest.

"It's not going to kill me to walk around, sweetheart.", you chuckled, kissing his cheek before gathering some clothes and heading into the bathroom.

Shizuo had placed his hand on his cheek, his soft eyes staring at the bathroom door.

For the three years married to you, you always seemed to impress him more and more.

And he loved that.

\--------

"Hi, Uncle Kasuka!", Matthieu greeted, hugging the brunette around the waist.

"Hello, Matthieu.", Kasuka said in his soft voice, patting his nephew's silver hair.

The doctors said it had something to do with his genetics.

But you could tell he would be as handsome as his father, if not handsomer with his silver hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey, Kasuka.", Shizuo said, receiving a nod from Kasuka.

"Nice to see you again, Kasuka.", you chuckled with a smile, watching as Kasuka bowed his head.

"It is great to see you again as well. I guess I can guarantee I can sleep peacefully for once.", Kasuka commented, with a rare smug look.

You and Shizuo blushed bright red, embarrassed he brought that up.

Last time Kasuka visited, Matthieu was one and he was being watched by Celty and Shinra.

During that time, Shizuo couldn't seem to keep his hands off of you.

Poor Kasuka had bag under his eyes that next morning and he had told you to keep it down next time.

You were brought out of your thoughts by feeling water trickle down your leg, but the boys didn't notice.

"Anyways, with that aside, when should the baby come?", Kasuka asked.

"Any day now.", Shizuo answered.

"How about now?!", you cried out, causing the Heiwajima brothers to look at you, before noticing your water broke.

"Shit.", they said in unison.

\--------

"Another boy.", you sighed, holding the blue blanket that was wrapped around the baby.

"I think the double boy thing runs in the family.", Shizuo remarked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Your father's a pain in the ass, Ryuji.", you hummed softly at the child, which made Shizuo turn to look at you.

"Ryuji?", he asked.

"I heard you talking to yourself the other day. Talking about baby names. You couldn't choose between Ry and Yamuji, so I decided to mix them. So, his name's Ryuji.", you chuckled, before noticed Matthieu entered the room.

"Uncle Kasuka had to go to work but Uncle Izaya wants to see the baby!", Matthieu laughed, causing Shizuo to tense.

He couldn't attack, he might hurt one of his family.

"Hello, (N/N)-chan. Is this Ryuji?", Izaya asked with a genuine smile of his face, which shocked Shizuo.

"How do you know his name?", Matthieu asked informant, taking the words out of his father's mouth.

"Your mother sent it to me and asked if it was too strange for a child. No name is too weird for a child.", Izaya chuckled, but seeing Shizuo stare at him with wide eyes unnerved him for some reason.

He whipped out his phone after feeling it beep, glad it distracted him from Shizuo's gawking.

"Sorry, but I have to go.", Izaya said before leaving.

Shizuo only watched, too perplexed to go after him.

\--------

Shizuo was smoking a cigarette while sitting on a bench at the park, watching as you played with 6 year old Matthieu and 3 year old Ryuji.

Ryuji's genetic mix caused him to have Shizuo's bleached hair color and dark brown eyes.

He had a poker face like Kasuka and Shizuo's father, he guessed all men in the Heiwajima family had similar poker faces.

Ryuji was extremely intelligent for his age and was very blunt, like how Shizuo and Kasuka could be.

While Matthieu was more like you, Ryuji was more like him.

Shizuo smiled softly before noticing a familiar face approaching you and the boys.

Shizuo grew angry, before cutting Tyler off, causing him to shriek before falling backwards.

"Get out of here before I throw you to the moon!", Shizuo threatened.

Tyler was terrified of Shizuo and didn't want to be hospitalized again.

"I-I just wanted to say 'hi'!", Tyler cried, running away as fast as he could to get away from the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

"Who was that?", he heard Ryuji ask monotonously.

"Someone who should be smart enough to never come back.", he heard you reply smugly and he felt himself smile.

\--------

"Shizuo?", you called from the bedroom.

Matthieu and Ryuji were hanging out with Shinra and Celty today.

"What?", Shizuo replied, opening the bedroom door, only for his unlit cigarette to drop onto the floor from his mouth.

You were lying sensually on the bed, dressed in some sexy lingerie.

"I wanted to pay you back for chasing off Tyler.", you chuckled seductively.

Shizuo licked his lips as lust clouded his eyes.

"This is some good payment."

\--------

"Dad, how did Mom get the baby in her stomach?", Matthieu asked while sitting outside in the hall.

Shizuo spluttered, trying to explain this properly.

"I think it's time to meet your little sister.", Shizuo was glad that Izaya was around for once.

The four of them entered the room, where you sat holding a pink blanket, smiling softly.

The little girl had a tuft of (H/C) hair and had wide brown eyes.

"Meet Namiko.", you chuckled softly, showing the little girl to her big brothers.

Shizuo smiled at the sight, trying to ignore Izaya, who was standing beside him.

Shizuo was glad, for once he's done something right.

He took you in while you were damaged and he managed to fix you.

And now you were his wife and the mother of his children.

He thought he couldn't be anymore lucky. 


End file.
